A Helping Hand
by illman
Summary: Even the Doctor needs a little help sometimes — A missing scene from 'Smith and Jones' that didn't quite happen. ONESHOT.


Title: A Helping Hand

Author: Illman

Disclaimer: It's not my sandbox, I just play in it.

Rating: PG probably. Nothing you wouldn't see on the show.

Catergory: gen, missing scene/episode tag, AU

Spoilers: fairly heavy ones for _Smith and Jones_

Summary: He hadn't regenerated after all.

A look into the Doctor's mind during_ Smith and Jones. _This story takes a slight AU turn at the end. Written for 2dozenowies on livejournal. Prompt 16 - Puncture/Laceration.

oOo

The Doctor had been prepared, but the pain still came as a shock. Like a wave of fire, the pain spread from the puncture in his neck out into every fibre of his body. His schooled mind and well-honed defences dampened the shock and allowed him some degree of control over his physical responses. With as much strength as he could muster, he forced his muscles to relax and his hearts to slow. His control would inevitable start to waver as the Plasmavore's feeding progressed. He was considerable more resilient than a human, but there was the very real possibility that he would die. He had accepted that possibility to save the lives of everyone in the hospital. But in a deep dark part of his mind, far out of reach of conscious thought, he was ready to welcome to end of his tenth incarnation and all it contained.

When the realization started to rise through the increasing mental fog, the Doctor was first shocked, then angry at himself at how he had allowed himself to change since the Time War. The thought of what had been filled him with grief.

The sting of strong emotions was dulled by his failing body, even as he tried to hang on to them to anchor himself in his present life. Nonetheless, he couldn't stop his senses from fading away as the blood was drained from his body. His limbs had grown cold, then numb. His vision was fading and what he could see of the room through his heavy lidded eyes was slowing sinking into darkness.

A sound reached him from the distance. Suddenly something gave and he fell into a bottomless void. He wasn't afraid, he had been down the same path before, and he knew what it felt like to die. Voices as familiar as his own greeted him. They were the voices of all he had ever been and all he ever would be. When his hearts finally stopped beating, succumbing to blood loss, his mind shattered.

oOo

The Doctor's senses returned with an explosion of pain. Pain was everywhere, concentrated in his chest, burning white-hot. Only his body's reflexes kicking in made him draw breath against the pain. Oxygen reached his brain, returning him to full awareness and bringing back the memories of what had happened. It was sheer determination that allowed him to push himself up and finish what he had started.

oOo

It was a miracle he made it back to the TARDIS under his own power. He hadn't had much of a choice, really. The people inside the hospital were still reeling with the shock of what had happened, but it wouldn't be long until they would start to ask questions. He cast a last look backwards, catching a final glimpse of Martha Jones, before he slipped into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS welcomed the return of her master with a warm embrace, soothing the Doctor's mind. She was ready to help him heal from the physical and mental damage the feeding and subsequent resuscitation had caused. The last thing the Doctor noticed was the TARDIS gently taking off before he slammed down on the grille, unconscious once again.

oOo

The first thing the Doctor became aware off, even before opening his eyes, was that he hadn't regenerated after all. He hadn't quite been willing to trust anything his mind told him after his violent return to life in the MRI suite at the hospital. His mind was still slightly frazzled but his usual clarity was already starting to return. As a Time Lord, he possessed a much greater capacity to heal than humans. He could recover from significant damage within a fairly short time. Just as he was about to do a more thorough inventory of his physical status when he heard a voice somewhere off to his side.

"I was starting to wonder if I shouldn't have dragged you back to the hospital after all."

The Doctor pushed himself up on his elbows and found the source of the voice. Martha was sitting cross-legged on the TARDIS floor a few feet away from him.

"How did you get in here?" He finally managed.

Martha shrugged. "It's your dream."

The Doctor took a moment to understand what she meant. "No dream, I'm afraid." He paused. "Welcome to the TARDIS." The Doctor got to his feet. His ribs were still quite sore.

The Doctor leaned against the console. "How did you get on board?"

"I saw you outside the hospital walking towards this blue box, but then it was suddenly gone. I was on my way to Leo's party when it was back, just standing in the street corner. I went to take a look inside and found you. Missed the party, but after the day I just had, I was a bit curious about the guy who kissed me after knowing me for less than an hour."

The Doctor decided not to comment on her last remark. His actions had been driven by purely practical motives, but it had still hurt.

Martha seemed to sense that he wasn't comfortable with pursuing the subject.

"So, what are you going to do now? Go back to your planet?" She asked after a long pause.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "But," He said, making a decision. "I think I owe you a trip."

Martha's eyes widened.

"I'd love to go, but if I don't show up at work tomorrow, I'm history." She shook her head.

A grin spread over the Doctor's face. "Did I mention this is also a time machine?"

Martha stared, incredulous. "You're kidding me? You must be kidding me."

"One trip, your choice."


End file.
